


Heathens

by twenty_one_pilots (orphan_account)



Series: Storm's Old Stuff [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Heathens, joke, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/twenty_one_pilots
Summary: "What are you in here for?""It'll sound stupid."





	Heathens

"So what landed you in prison?" the inmate next to me asks. He's covered in tattoos, has a shaved head, and looks like he was busted for a huge drug-smuggling job at the least.

I shrug. "Take a guess."

"Arson? Kidnapping? I don't know. Tell me."

I take a big sigh. "It'll sound stupid."

"No, it won't. C'mon, tell me." The inmate looks like he really wants to know, and I don't want to make an enemy of the guy, so I inwardly cringe and tell him.

"I tried to sneak into a twenty one pilots concert."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> jokes, man  
> |-/


End file.
